A long-recognized important objective in the constant advancement of monolithic IC (Integrated Circuit) technology is the scaling-down of IC dimensions. Such scaling-down of IC dimensions reduces area capacitance and is critical to obtaining higher speed performance of integrated circuits. Moreover, reducing the area of an IC die leads to higher yield in IC fabrication. Such advantages are a driving force to constantly scale down IC dimensions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common component of a monolithic IC is a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) 100 which is fabricated within a semiconductor substrate 102. The scaled down MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions includes a drain extension 104 and a source extension 106 formed within an active device area 126 of the semiconductor substrate 102. The drain extension 104 and the source extension 106 are shallow doped junctions to minimize short-channel effects in the MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a drain contact junction 108 with a drain silicide 110 for providing contact to the drain of the MOSFET 100 and includes a source contact junction 112 with a source silicide 114 for providing contact to the source of the MOSFET 100. The drain contact junction 108 and the source contact junction 112 are fabricated as deeper junctions such that a relatively large size of the drain silicide 110 and the source silicide 114 respectively may be fabricated therein to provide low resistance contact to the drain and the source respectively of the MOSFET 100.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a gate dielectric 116 and a gate structure 118 which may be a polysilicon gate. A gate silicide 120 is formed on the polysilicon gate 118 for providing contact to the polysilicon gate 118. The MOSFET 100 is electrically isolated from other integrated circuit devices within the semiconductor substrate 102 by shallow trench isolation structures 121. The shallow trench isolation structures 121 define the active device area 126, within the semiconductor substrate 102, where a MOSFET is fabricated therein.
The MOSFET 100 also includes a spacer 122 disposed on the sidewalls of the polysilicon gate 118 and the gate oxide 116. When the spacer 122 is comprised of silicon nitride (SiN), then a spacer liner oxide 124 is deposited as a buffer layer between the spacer 122 and the sidewalls of the polysilicon gate 118 and the gate oxide 116.
Referring to FIG. 1, a drain overlap 130 is formed by the drain extension 104 extending under the gate structure 118, and a source overlap 132 is formed by the source extension 106 extending under the gate structure 118. The drain overlap 130 is advantageous for lowering the series resistance between the gate and the drain of the MOSFET 100, and the source overlap 132 is advantageous for lowering the series resistance between the gate and the source of the MOSFET 100.
However, the drain overlap 130 is disadvantageous because a parasitic Miller capacitance results between the gate and the drain of the MOSFET 100 from the overlap of the gate structure 118 and the gate dielectric 116 over the drain extension 104. Similarly, the source overlap 132 is disadvantageous because a parasitic Miller capacitance results between the gate and the source of the MOSFET 100 from the overlap of the gate structure 118 and the gate dielectric 116 over the source extension 106.
Although the dimensions of the MOSFET 100, such as the channel length, may further be scaled down to tens of nanometers, the drain overlap 130 and the source overlap 132 are typically not scaled down accordingly because a minimum amount of the drain overlap 130 and the source overlap 132 is desired for maintaining a relatively low series resistance between the gate and the drain and between the gate and the source of the MOSFET 100. However, as the dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are further scaled down and as the drain overlap 130 and the source overlap 132 are not scaled down accordingly, the parasitic Miller capacitance formed by the drain overlap 130 and the source overlap 132 becomes a predominant factor in degrading the device speed of the MOSFET 100.
Thus, a process is desired for fabricating a MOSFET with drain overlap and source overlap to maintain a low series resistance between the gate and the drain and between the gate and the source of the MOSFET, while at the same time minimizing the parasitic Miller capacitance formed by the drain overlap and/or the source overlap.